To Make A Change
by mizunodatenshi
Summary: NathanOC story, with LucasPeyton and possible JakeBrooke. What if it hadn't been Haley to change Nathan? What if there was a new girl who stole Tim's spot on the team, along with Nathan's heart?
1. Where's Haley?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL! I just wish I did: P

A/N: This is a Nathan/OC story and Lucas/Peyton, with possible Jake/Brooke. Still undecided on that. Please tell me if you like it. Otherwise, I won't post any more... and I do have more, but this is just to test the waters.

_**WARNING: THIS FIC DOES NOT HAVE HALEY.**_ I love Haley so much, but she's not in this fic just for storyline purposes. Sorry! Personally, I don't authors take original characters out, but I was just bored one day and felt up to writing this. Here goes...

A girl is driving down a street as she listens to rock music. Glancing at the map next to her, in the passenger seat, she tries to make out where she turns next. It is early morning in a small town as she parks on the sidewalk and walks up to a house with her two suitcases. A few hours later, after settling in, which she didn't have to do much because she's living with someone else as well, she went to a café.

"Hello. Can I help you?" An woman that appeared to be in her thirties asked her as she sat down.

"Yes, you can. Can I have a ham sandwich and some coffee?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." The older woman was Karen Roe, she was wondering who this new girl was. She seemed as old as Lucas, so why wasn't she in school right now?

She took the coffee over to her, and just as she was going to go back, she turned around and asked her. "I'm sorry, but I'm just wondering about something. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, not at all. Ask away."

"Aren't you young? I don't mean that you're a little girl, but shouldn't you be in high school right now?"

"Oh." The teenage girl laughed. "I should be, but I just got into town this morning. I am going to register later though. I guess it does look suspicious."

"I was just curious, sorry. My name's Karen, Karen Roe."

"Hence Karen's Café."

Karen laughed and said, "Yes."

"Anyways, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'd be curious if I were you too. My name's Isabella Montoya."

"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella."

"You too, Karen."

"So, where did you come in from?"

"New York, actually."

"Really?" Isabella nodded. "So why move here?"

"Well, I used to live in California when I was younger, but I moved to New York when I was fourteen. I took a bus to New York to California. You can understand how expensive plane tickets can be, and on the ride to New York, my bus stopped here. I looked around and thought it was amazingly beautiful here. I just love small towns. Since I had plans in New York, I continued on, but I always wanted to come back. So, when things weren't going so well for me in New York two years later, here I am."

"Wow, but don't your parents mind moving around like that?"

"I don't live with my parents." Isabella looked down and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay." Isabella paused and there was an awkward silence between the two of them. "You see, my parents, they always fought, and a few years ago, I lost one of my brothers. He wasn't even doing anything either, you know? He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Things got worse at home and I couldn't take it, so I got emancipated when I was fourteen, and moved to New York with my Aunt Jenna. She was one of the only family members I had that understood me, and I felt that really cared about me. She listened to me and tried to help me all the time."

"She sounds great."

"She was."

"She's not with you?"

"No, she, uh, passed away recently. Like my brother, wrong place at the wrong time. You know those violent New York streets. But I'm also here because her Uncle-in-law lives here." Isabella wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Isabella. I'm so sorry." Karen said, before going over to Isabella and hugging her.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'm sorry, but I have to go right now."

"Okay, here, let me give you your sandwich to go, and feel free to come around anytime." Karen handed Isabella her ham sandwich when they went up to the counter for Isabella to pay.

Isabella walked out as Keith walked in. "Hey Karen, who was that? She seemed upset."

"Her name's Isabella Montoya and she's new to town. We were talking and it got very personal. I can understand why she's upset. To go through so much, like that, when she's so young."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. "How young is she?"

"I'm not sure, but I think she's sixteen."

"Is she going to Tree Hill High?"

"Yes, she mentioned registering today. I'm worried about her. I know I just met her and I barely know her, but what she told me was so distressing."

Keith took Karen into his arms to comfort her. "Karen, I'm sure she'll be fine. We can tell Lucas about her, and hopefully he can find her at school."

"You think that will work?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it will. Besides, Lucas could use another friend, especially since he never really got over the fact that Haley had to leave a few years ago."

"Yeah, you're right, Keith. Thank you." They smiled at each other, and moved back into the hug.

It turns out that Isabella was going to the school as the spoke, and she was going to register. She walked into the hallway, and looked around. Isabella didn't know where the office was because she parked on the side of the school instead of the front. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the office is?"

"No." A guy said to her rudely. Then, he walked away, bumping into her on purpose, making her drop her papers.

Someone stopped to help her. "Here, that guy's a jerk. He's only nice to girls if there's a high chance he can sleep with them, which is close to never."

"Well, that would explain why he was rude to me, because there's no way in hell that I would sleep with him." They both laugh.

"By the way, you should walk straight here, turn right, then left, and two more rights."

"Thanks for telling me how to get there and no offence or anything, but I'll still get lost."

The person laughed. "I would too, if I hadn't already been here for like three years."

Isabella laughed. "I'm more of a visual person actually. I can't really do something unless I read it off somewhere or see it."

"Yeah, me too. I'm Peyton Sawyer. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Isabella Montoya."

"Come on, I'll take you to the office."

"Thanks, so does every guy here act like that?"

"No, but most of them do."

"Oh yeah? How great!" Isabella said sarcastically.

Peyton chuckled. "You're not like many girls around her though, I'll tell you that."

"Why? Are they rude too?"

"I'd say they're bitches, but you could say that."

Isabella chuckled this time. "I take it that you're dating one of the good guys here then."

"Not really. He's kind of a jerk, but he has his moments."

"Ahh, sounds interesting,"

"Yeah, you'll probably hear about him. His name's Nathan Scott."

"Oh, yeah, I know about him."

"Really?" Peyton asked, surprised.

"Yeah, star of varsity basketball; shooting guard. Son of Dan Scott of Dan Scott Motors, who was one of the top players in his day."

"Yeah. How do you know all that?"

"Oh, got some family here, is all." Peyton nodded. "So, nice stickers. NOFX."

"Thanks. I'm surprised. You know them?"

"Yeah, well, of them. 'That's me inside your head.' I probably don't look like the kind of girl to listen to rock, but I do. I listen to almost all kinds of music."

"That's cool. So, here you are. I'll see you around, Isabella."

"Yeah, thanks again. See you later, Peyton."

With Mouth, Jimmy, Skills, Fergie, and Lucas, they were sitting at a table outside, talking. "So Luke, rivercourt later, right?" Fergie asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why, you got other plans?"

"No, just asking."

Skills jumped in. "That's good though, dawg, because I'm going to beat you tonight Luke."

"Right." Lucas said, not believing him.

"What? You don't believe me? I will!"

Jimmy interjected with his own thoughts on the idea of Skills beating Lucas. "Come on, Skills. The last time you beat Lucas, he was sick, and threw up next to the court."

Mouth then said, "Oh yeah, I remember that. That was not a pretty sight Luke."

"I didn't think I was that sick." Lucas defended himself.

"Well, next time, you should just stay home and get better." Mouth replied.

"I agree, man." Fergie said. "But it was funny, Skills barely beat you, even when you were sick! He made the winning point only 'cuz you were going to blow."

Skills punched Fergie in the arm. "Man, why you gotta play me like that?"

All of them laughed, and, then, the intercom came on, "Will Marvin McFadden please come to the office? I repeat, will Marvin McFadden please come to the office?"

They started "ooh"ing at Mouth as he got up and gathered his stuff. "Guys, it's probably not anything like that."

They stopped, looked at each other, and continued to do what they were doing. Mouth laughed and walked to the office. When Mouth left, they changed the subject.

"So Luke, you hear from Haley lately?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, she and her family are in England. They're leaving for France in a few weeks though." He answered.

Fergie then asked, "You miss her a lot, man?"

"Yeah, sometimes. She emails me every once in a while. The basic stuff, like where they live now and if they going to move again; and where. It's nothing like before, but, at least, I get to hear from her.

Skills sighed. "Luke, man, you know I care about the both of you and that you guys had one of the _best_ friendships I have ever seen in my whole life, but you need to move on. I'm not saying that you forget her, but stop being all broody about it. You're naturally broody enough as it is and it's been, like what? Two or three years?"

The four of them laughed, and Lucas agreed. "You're right, Skills, and I don't think that Haley would want me all broken up about her leaving. So, I'm going to try to feel better about it, okay?"

"That's good, because if you were going to be that broody for much longer, then you were going to make me punch you in the face."

Lucas hit Skills in the arm jokingly, as Skills, Fergie, and Jimmy laughed at him. "Can we talk about something than my 'apparent broodiness' that you guys say I have?" They just kept laughing.

With Mouth, when he got to the office, he was sent to the principal's office. He was starting to get nervous because he didn't know why he was there. He sat down in the chair they signaled for him to sit in, unaware of the girl in the seat next to him. "You wanted to see me, Principal Turner?"

"Yes, I did Marvin. We have a new student here, Isabella Montoya." Principal Turner said, pointing to Isabella. "And I would like you to give her a tour of our school. This is a copy of her schedule, maybe you can show her where her classes are. You are excused from the rest of your afternoon classes to do so. Your teachers already know and they have all said that you don't have any work to do."

"Thank you, sir, and I'd be glad to show her around." Mouth and Isabella walked out together. He turned to her. "Isabella, I'm Marvin McFadden, but you can call me Mouth. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, uh, Mouth. My name's Isabella Montoya."

"So, let's start the tour."


	2. Ooh! Mouth's got the digits!

Disclaimer's in first chapter! Have at it!

Nathan and Peyton were in the back of Peyton's car, making out. "Nathan, are you going to go to my house after the game?"

"I don't know Peyton."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? It's a yes or no question, Nathan."

"Well, the guys might want to do something."

"So, you're choosing the guys over me tonight, your girlfriend? Why don't you date them instead then? You spend more time with them anyway."

"Peyton, come on, you know it's not like that. Some of these guys are new and they look up to me. They're kinda pathetic, but I'm like their idol. Peyton, you know that I'd rather be with you."

"Then do it, Nathan, Don't just say that you will, or that you want to." She told him, crossing her arms.

"I will _and _I want to. Wait for me tonight, okay?"

"Okay…" Nathan smiled, and started kissing her again.

After school, Mouth was with the guys eating at the café. "So Mouth, what did they call you in for?" Fergie asked.

"Oh, they asked me to show around a new student. They even gave me the rest of the day off to show her around."

"Man, please tell me that you did more than show her around?" Skills pleaded.

"No, Skills, that was all I did, but she is really cool."

Karen heard the end part of their conversation because she was refilling their drinks. "Hey Mouth, what was this girl's name?"

Keith heard as well because he and Lucas just came back after Keith talking to Lucas about Karen being worried about the new girl in town. "Yeah, what's her name?"

"Isabella Montoya."

Karen and Keith looked at each other in surprise. "Oh, really? What was she like?" Karen asked.

"Black hair, brown eyes, not that tall, sort of mixed personality. When I first met her, she seemed kinda sad, but she cheered up pretty quickly." Mouth explained.

"Really? So, she was okay?" Keith asked.

Mouth chuckled nervously. "Yeah, she was. Why? Do you know her?"

"No, but Karen met her earlier. Right, Karen?"

Karen nodded. "Yes, she came by the café. We spoke briefly of why she's here and some things about her past. She was upset when she left, so I wanted Lucas to check on her, but you say she's okay."

"I have her number if you want to call her, Karen." Mouth told her. He took it out of his pocket and showed her a small piece of paper.

"Oh, Mouth got the digits!" Skills exclaimed. They all laughed as Mouth blushed.

Mouth tried to explain. "What? We exchanged numbers. I offered to take her around

Tree Hill and she said she'd like to hang out with me outside of school."

"Ooh! Sounds like she was asking you out!" Junk stated.

"Yeah, looks like Mouth got game." Fergie added.

"Yeah, Mouth. Why didn't you tell me? You could help me, man!" Jimmy said, and they laughed at that.

Mouth shook his head. "It's not like that. Luke, please say you don't agree?"

Lucas shrugged. "Sorry, Mouth, but it sounds like you're into her."

Mouth dropped his head onto the table and groaned loudly. Everyone started laughing at him again. Finally, Lucas tried to defend Mouth. "You guys, we should give him a break."

Then, Junk said, "Yeah, I got to go home and change anyway. All of us that actually play ball should go do the same."

"Hey, me and Mouth do commentary." Jimmy rebutted.

"Sitting on your lazy behinds, you do." Junk replied.

Skills then threw in his two cents. "Says the guy who still lives with his parents after graduating high school already and still has no job."

The guys oh'ed and Karen butted in. "All right guys, enough of the verbal attack on each other. You guys should go now, so Lucas can do his job like he should have been doing already."

"But, Mom."

"No butts, Lucas."

"Okay." The guys, including Keith, sniggered at him.

They all left, and shortly after them, Keith left too. He had to go back to the shop.

At the school, Isabella was on her way to visit her Aunt Jenna's Uncle-in-law. She came back to the school after going to the house where she's going to live now to eat, relax for a while, and do some assignments to catch-up. Isabella knocked on the door and, on the other side, someone said "Come in." without looking up from his work.

She walked in and greeted her 'grandfather.' Really he is her great uncle-in-law, but they were close enough to each other that she called him her grandfather. "Hey, Grandpa!"

He stood up immediately and hugged her. "Oh! Bella, you didn't tell me that you were coming today."

He sat back down in his chair and she sat across from him. "I know. I wanted to surprise you!"

"You shouldn't do that to an old man like me."

"You're not that old, Grandpa. Stop acting like you are."

He laughed. "Okay, did you already unpack your stuff?"

"Oh, yeah, I did. Thanks for letting me live with you, Grandpa."

"Well, I couldn't let my favorite granddaughter live alone."

"That's sweet, but I'm your only granddaughter!" They both smiled.

"Well, that doesn't matter, now does it?. But as happy as I am that you're here, Bella, you shouldn't be in here. You do know that this is the guys locker room."

"I know that, but I wanted to see you before the game and I was hoping you would take me up on an offer, Grandpa, or should I say, Coach."

"I don't like the sounds of this."

"Grandpa!" She exclaimed, and he chuckled. "Well, you know how I played basketball back in New York?" She paused for his answered. He nodded. "Okay, I was hoping that I could play here for you."

"Bella, you know that I don't coach girls' basketball, and Tree Hill doesn't even have a-" He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Isabella Montoya, there is no way!"

"Oh, come on, Grandpa! You know that I'm good. You've even said so yourself that I was better than some of your players." (A/N: Let's just imagine that she is, and she can shoot well like Lucas or Nathan or both; your choice.)

"You cannot play with my guys out there, Bella. They will not like a girl on their team."

Isabella pouted. "They won't care when they finally see how good I am and that I can help them win the playoffs. Besides, from the way you describe some of your players, you need me."

"Maybe so, but I'm not going to risk it. We can do just fine on our own."

"Fine, but you'll be asking me to be on your team once you see how much you really do need me." She said, getting out of her seat and walking towards the door.

He chuckled, and told her. "Watch the game and see just see how well we can fare without you, my dear."

"Okay, I'll watch the game, and see just how much your team needs me on the court with them."

He laughed as she smiled impishly. "Get out of here before my players start coming in. This is still the guys locker room."

"Yes, Coach." She said, and closed the door quickly after she did. He chuckled to himself, and went back to his work.

On the outside of Whitey's office, Isabella was chuckling as well and wasn't looking where she was going, so she bumped into someone. "Hey, I think you're in the wrong locker room." He, then, checked her out. "But I don't mind."

She fell from the collision, but he remained standing. She only fell because he was so tall compared to her, so all the force was transferred to her. He helped her up, and she brushed her clothes off. "I'm sure you don't."

He smirked. "You must be new here."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because you don't seem to know who I am and I make it my job to know all of the pretty girls at Tree Hill High."

"Right, because you're so important, I should know your name and everything about you. By the way, that's a highly respectable job. I commend you on it."

"You've got attitude, I like it."

"Really, 'cause I don't care whether or not you do."

"There's that attitude again. Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot here, I'm Nathan Scott." He told her, holding out a hand to her.

She looked at it questioningly, "Oh, I've heard about you."

"Like what?" Nathan asked, still holding out his hand, and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Like you're a good player. But I don't know, now that I've met you, I don't believe that you are. I mean, you've got the height and physique, but I don't know if you have the talent."

"I guess you'll just have to watch the game to see for yourself how much talent I got." He told her, smirking.

"Well, since I was already going to watch the game, I guess I will see. Just don't be that much of a disappointment, okay Nathan Scott?" She requested of him, walking away, and out of the locker room.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name!"

"Figure it out." She replied, not even bothering to turn around. He smiled and shook his head.

Then, when he looked up, Whitey was there. "Just what do you think you're doing, Scott?"

"Nothing, Coach. You saw the girl that was just in here, right? Do you know her name?"

"Never mind you that. You should be focusing on the game, instead of girls. Go get changed, will ya? And I expect you to be on the court warming-up soon. You tell the rest of your teammates when they get in." Whitey warned him, walking out like Isabella had just done.


	3. Green's not your color

Again, disclaimer in first chapter...

Isabella was in the gym, waiting for people to start coming in and, more importantly, for the game to start. She took one of the warm-up basketballs and started shooting. Then, someone walked in. She turned around upon hearing the door close.

"Oh, I thought that I was late for warm-ups." The guy said, walking towards her. "I'm glad it's only you in here. I'm Jake Jaglieski. Pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand to her.

This time, she took the hand, and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Isabella Montoya. I'm new to town."

"I figured as much."

"Oh, really? Why?"

"This is such a small town that a new person here doesn't go unnoticed, especially one as pretty as you or a good shooter either." Jake explained with a smile.

"Oh, nice answer."

"Um, thanks?" Jake said uncertainly.

"Oh, it was just a previous encounter." Seeing the look on his face, she elaborated. "This guy, he was really cocky, and just… plain weird. You might know him, Nathan Scott? Sorry to confuse you."

"Now, that would make sense and it's okay. So, I'll see you later. I have to go change and warm up. I will see you, right?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah, definitely. Later."

"Okay, see you later." Jake gave a little wave to her and she returned it as he walked out of the gym to the locker room.

Whitey walked in right after Jake left. "You're distracting all of my players, aren't you?"

"Maybe. But it's not my fault. They talk to me first."

"But you responded."

"So it's okay that they talk to me first, but it's not okay that I reply? Sure, because that makes perfect sense, Grandpa." Isabella said.

"Oh Bella, I'm just kidding."

"Right, Grandpa."

"So, you're still on that kick that you should play for me, aren't you?" Isabella didn't reply, but just shot the ball from behind the three-point line. It went in with a swish and she turned to face him. "Well now, I guess I got my answer."

"You think?" She inquired.

"Now, don't be like that."

"How should I be, Grandpa?" He was silent. "Your _players_ are coming in now. I guess I should go sit down, since I'm _not_ one of them."

Whitey frowned as she walked away to the bleachers. Jake was first to walk in. He got a ball and started shooting. He was followed by the rest of the team, including Nathan and Tim.

Jake saw Isabella by herself in the second row behind the Ravens bench and went over to her. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh hey Jake. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really?" He asked, doubtfully.

"Am I that transparent right now?" He said yes and she laughed. "Well, I just had a fight with my grandpa."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is he in here?" She nodded. "Really? Who?" Jake questioned her curiously.

"Don't tell anyone, but it's your coach."

Jake's eyes widened. "Coach, as in Coach Whitey Durham?"

"Yeah." She answered hesitantly.

"Wow, does he even have children?"

"No, he's not my grandfather by blood. More like he's my great uncle-in-law, but he's like a grandfather to me."

"Oh, that makes sense. So, why did you fight? You don't have to tell me, but-"

Isabella interrupted him. "No, it's fine, Jake. Its that I want to play on the team with you guys." He chuckled, and she smacked him playfully. "Hey, what's so funny about that?"

"It's not that it's funny. You could probably be good on our team. I saw you shoot earlier. It's just that I was imagining some of the guys' reaction. I can understand why Coach won't let you play."

"I can too, but I know that I can handle it."

He nodded understandingly. "He probably knows that, but these guys will go too far and he doesn't want them to do that to you. They'll haze you, Isabella."

"I know that."

"The school will freak. Some people will hate you. I'm serious, someone will go far, whether they're on the team or not."

"Thanks Jake, but I know that too. I've been thinking about this and I want to play. Can you imagine being on a team in one town, and then you have to move to another town where you can't play because they don't even have a team?"

"Yeah, that… would suck."

"Correction, it does suck."

"Well, I can talk to your grandpa for you. You know, give you some support."

"Really? I'd like that, but won't you get in trouble?"

"No, he likes me, and besides, I'm friends with his granddaughter."

She laughed as he went back onto the court. Whitey had seen them, but didn't say anything when he saw Isabella laughing. Nathan noticed too, and grilled Jake when he walked back. "Hey Jake, shouldn't you be warming up with the rest of us, instead of having tea-time with that girl over there?"

Jake chuckled. "You know what, Nathan?"

"What?"

"Green's not your color." He went over to the other side of the court and left Nathan standing there speechless.


	4. You're even better on the bench

Disclaimer, you should know where it is...

Whitey talked to Isabella after Jake left. "You're distracting my players again."

"Sure, whatever you say, Grandpa."

Whitey sighed, and whispered to her. "Look, Bella, I've been thinking, if you really want this, than I'll consider it, but you'll have to be prepared for the aftermath. I don't want you to get hurt. You've been hurt enough."

"I know Grandpa, but I love this game. You know how it is to love the game. Just let me try. There's nothing in the rulebooks that say that a girl can't play in your league."

"I know that. After our little talk earlier, I looked it up."

"So, does this mean that I'm on the team?" Isabella asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "We'll see. Just give me a little time, and I'll warm the guys up to having a new player on the team."

"That's me, right?" She said, smiling. He just laughed and stood on the sidelines. The other team had just arrived and people were filing in. The game was to start soon.

Dan had arrived too, and while both teams were warming up. Dan called out to Nathan from his seat in the fourth or so row of the bleachers behind the Ravens. "Nathan. Remember, 20 shots -- no less." Isabella rolled her eyes from in front of him.

"Got it, Dad." Nathan said back.

Whitey then called out to Nathan. "Quit yakking and warm up." Dan frowned and Nathan smirked.

Near the end of the first quarter, the announcer at the game was saying. "Basket by Nathan Scott! He really looks sharp out there tonight. And now a steal by the ravens. They'll go on the offensive. Coach Whitey Durham urges them on. Tim Smith -- he's got Scott! And he hammers it home! He's already got 14 of the Ravens' 17 points tonight. Turn around jumper by Nathan Scott. I tell you, we haven't seen talent like this since his father, Dan, played for whitey. Here's Scott again with another jump shot! It's all Nathan Scott!"

At the rivercourt, Mouth, Jimmy, Skills, Fergie, and Junk were waiting for Lucas to come so they could start the game. Then, dribbling a basketball, comes Lucas. He walks onto the court and takes off his hood. Mouth notices him first and says, "And here he is, ladies and gentlemen, Lucas Scott."

Skills went up to him and pounded fists with him. Skills said, "What's happening, baby?" Then, Lucas and Fergie pounded fists. Lucas looked towards Jimmy and Mouth. He pointed at them to acknowledge and greet them.

"137 and 3 coming into tonight's contest." Mouth narrated. Lucas takes a few shots.

Junk yells out. "He sucks."

Mouth adds, "And as a special bonus, we're joined in the booth by Junk Morreti."

"You don't have a booth." He replies.

Then, Jimmy jumps into the conversation, correcting Mouth's earlier comment. "Actually, Mouth, he's 138 and 3, Lucas."

"Jeez, Edwards, you can remember that, but you can't remember to run a bar of soap under your pits." Junk asks.

"What?"

Junk answered him. "You smell bad, man. You're ripe." Mouth looks at Jimmy and Jimmy sniffs his armpits.

Back at the gym, Whitey is yelling at the team from the sidelines about how they've been playing. "You guys are stinking up the place! Time-out! Time-out! Get in here! Ravens! Come on, hustle, hustle, hustle! Just what in the hell is going on out there?"

"Whitey, relax. We're up by nine." Nathan tells him.

Whitey scrutinizes him, and says back. "Tim...Go in for Nathan." Whitey signals for Nathan to go sit on the bench, and Nathan goes grudgingly. "All right, let's get out there and act like we've played the game before." Dan looks upset, as does some other people in the bleachers.

One of the players says, "Ravens on 3. 1, 2, 3."

"Ravens! Go!" The whole team said together.

Whitey goes over and stands in front of Nathan. "What have I told you about that? I don't care if we're up by 5 or 50. I'm still the coach. It's still my team."

Nathan puts on his warm-up over shirt. "Whatever you need to believe."

"Hey Scott!" Nathan looks back. "You are a good player. You're even better on the bench."

"You know I'm good. Just admit it. You saw me on the court."

"Eh, you're all right."

He smirked. "You'll see."

"Right, 'cause I can tell just how good you are by you warming up the bench. How do I know you'll even get back in the game? It's already near the end of the fourth quarter."

"They need me. I'll be back in soon." She scoffed. "Okay, if I get back in the game and we win, because of my talent, that you don't think I have, then you have to tell me your name."

"Okay, deal. Now focus on the team, and you should look at the scoreboard. They're catching up. You're going to have work to do. That is, if, and only if, you get back in."

"Oh, I will, trust me."

"Trust you? Yeah, right." He laughed. "Hey, I told you to focus. Pay attention." He laughed again and turned around to face the game, smiling.

Then, around the same time, at the rivercourt, Lucas had the ball. Mouth narrated like he was talking to an audience, when, really, it was just Jimmy. "Lucas Scott with the ball. And, you know Jimmy, Lucas currently nurses a big winning streak."

Just as Junk tried to go up to him, Fergie set up a screen for him. Lucas took the shot and it went in with a swish. "Nice!" Mouth declares.

Junk says, "Come on." meaning that he can't believe that he's losing…again.

"14-13." Mouth continues to narrate.

Next, at the school gym, the announcer does his job doing commentary as well. "…now with the shot. He misses badly and the drought continues. Fast break, Hawks. And the Hawks pull within one. And, you have to wonder, where is Nathan Scott?"

Whitey shakes his head, walks over to the benches, and says to Nathan. "Go on."

Nathan takes off his warm-up shirt, stands up, and looks back to Isabella. "Told you I'd be back in the game. Watch how I bring us back."

"I'd rather watch paint dry on a wall."

"Right, I'll let that slide for now. Just be ready to be impressed."

"Oh, you mean, like how impressed I was by your bench-warming skills?"

He smirks and Whitey says, "Nathan, go get the ball already!"

Peyton puts her pom-pom in her right hand in the air, cheering "Go Nathan!" as he walks to the line and takes the ball from the ref. She takes a step forward to stand next to him, and tells him, "Don't bother showering tonight." Nathan smiles and passes the ball. Quickly after, he steps onto the court, already getting into stance.

At the rivercourt again, Mouth says, "Now, for those of you at home, Lucas wears his black shorts tonight, with his traditional white high-tops."

In response, Jimmy leans into the mike, and says, "Ah, he is currently playing without a shoe contract, Mouth."

(A/N: Now, the next part is going to go back and forth between the school gym and the river court. I'll try to be as clear as I can be)

At the school, the announcer says, "Under 20 seconds to go, and it's all tied up. Fasten your seat belts, folks. We're going down to the wire. Davies with a--Stolen by Nathan Scott! The ravens have it! And they're going to hold on to the ball and shoot for the win!"

"Send it up!" Calls Whitey.

"Ten seconds remaining on the clock! Now five!" The announcer goes.

"Luke flashes in the paint. Fergie finds him on the wing." Mouth says, at the rivercourt.

Excited, the announcer yells, "Scott for the game!" as Nathan shoots the ball.

Lucas shoots and Mouth yells, "Scott for the game!"

The ball goes in with a swish at the rivercourt and Lucas and Fergie do a "manly" celebratory hug. In the school gym, the crowd is silent is the ball makes its way toward the hoop. It's goes in with a swish as well and the crowd jumps up, cheering. Coach Durham yells, "All right!" Tim jumps on Nathan( A/N: Gross! Tim is so weird… and stupid.) and the cheerleaders scream. Dan smiles. (A/N: And I involuntarily shudder.)

Isabella hugs Whitey. "Congratulations, Grandpa! It was a really good game."

"Thank you, Bella." Then, he walks towards his players. Because Tim finally got off of him, Nathan walks over to Isabella.

"I believe you owe me something."

"Really? What? Oh, congratulations!" Isabella tells him, playing dumb.

"You know what. I got back in the game and we won, thanks to me. So, you have to tell me your name."

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan." She started and he smirked. "You never said _when_ I had to tell you my name if you guys won."

His smirk disappeared. "Okay, so you found a way around it You're going to have to tell me your name eventually, so why not tell me now?"

"I'd rather not tell you, that's why." Then, Jake came over to them. "Hey Jake!" She greeted, hugging him. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I didn't get to play much though." He told her, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, well, I thought you were great anyway."

"Thanks. Hey Nathan, winning shot there! Good job, man."

Nathan sneered. "Since when don't I do a good job?"

"That's really nice of you, Nathan. Be rude to Jake when he compliments you. Real nice and I was just about to tell you my name."

"Hey, that's not fair! Just tell me."

"I'll consider it."

"You lost the deal."

"Well, you should've been more specific." Nathan and Isabella had a little undeclared staring contest.

Jake laughed, and said, "Okay, I got to go now. I'll see you around." He walked away, laughing.

Isabella chased after him soon after. "Wait!" She took out a pen, and grabbed his hand. "Here, this is my number. Call me and we can hang out this weekend, okay?" She asked him, smiling.

"All right, I will." They said good-bye and hugged again. Nathan watched jealously.

She walked back towards him, and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "By the way, my name is Jenny."

Nathan smirked. "Okay, Jenny. Hey, can I get your number too, like Jaglieski? I can show you how to have a better time in Tree Hill than he ever could."

She walked slowly away backwards. "Sure, it's, uh, 867-5309. See you around, Scott." Then, she turned around and walked face forward over to Whitey.

He smirked again, and repeated the number. "867-5309."


	5. The Little Voices In His Head

If you ask me where the disclaimer is, I'll laugh...then, shake my head.

All of a sudden, Tim was standing next to him, and he asked, "Hey Nate, so what you going to do now?"

"I got an idea." Nathan said. "Follow me." And they went to the area where the buses were parked.

On a secluded dirt path, a school bus was driving down it. The bus was full of teenagers getting drunk and making out. You'd think that the driver would not allow them to do so, but it wasn't a typical driver, it was Nathan Scott.

Tim moved towards the front of the bus to talk to Nathan. "Yo, tell me we didn't just steal a school bus. 'Cause this feels like we just stole a school bus."

Nathan laughs, and says, "Dude, we just borrowed it, all right?"

Tim laughs, and turns around to go to the back of the bus. Then, a girl leans up, over her seat. "So, Nathan, where's Peyton?"

He shrugs. "Who knows? Why?" He turns his face to see her, and she takes of advantage of that by kissing him; and they start making out. Peyton was actually driving home and had her car stereo blasting loudly to "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional. Lucas is jogging slowly home, dribbling his basketball.

A train whistle whistles as the school bus comes closer, but because Nathan is making out with the girl, he doesn't see it. Peyton doesn't see Lucas crossing the street in front of her either, but not because she's making out with someone, like Nathan; but because she's looking in the backseat for a CD.

Tim looks up from what he was doing and sees the train. He yells. "Look out!"

Nathan looks and sees the train. He stomps down on the brakes. The tires screech as the train passes. Nathan has a sigh of relief and softly chuckles. He stops, however, when he sees the police car on the other side of the tracks. Their siren goes off and Nathan thumps his head down on the steering wheel.

Peyton looks up from the backseat of her car and sees Lucas. She presses down on her brakes and looks away. Her tires screech and that's when Lucas sees her coming. Peyton's car stops barely an inch from hitting Lucas.

She looks up when the car stops and is relieved to find that she didn't hit him. He stands there, staring at her. Peyton gets irritated by this and signals for him to move. Lucas chuckles and jogs away, dribbling the ball again. Peyton starts driving off and goes home.

Whitey and Isabella had just gotten home as well. Inside, they were talking. "So, Bella, I saw you, uh, talking to Jaglieski earlier."

"Grandpa." She said warningly.

"What? You're my granddaughter. It's only natural for me to be worried about you."

Isabella laughed. "You're not honestly worried about Jake, are you? He's probably the guy on your team with the best character."

"There are some things you don't know about Jake. Besides, he's a boy. I have to worry about all of them with you."

"Why me? I won't do anything!"

"It's not your actions I'm concerned about, it's theirs." She laughed.

"Right, well, good night Grandpa."

"Good night, Bella."

Just as they were about to walk to their own bedrooms, the phone rang. Whitey looked at Isabella. "Now, who could be calling at this hour?" She shrugged as he answered the phone. "Hello? Whitey Durham here. They did what?!? Uh-huh. Okay, I'll be there in the morning."

Isabella was worried by the upset look on Whitey's face. "What's wrong, Grandpa? What happened?"

"Well…" He started off and explained it to her. Isabella made hot chocolate for the both of them so they could feel better before going to bed.

She asked him, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It depends on what Principal Turner and the police chief think. I can't believe that they would do this, and in the middle of the season!"

"I'm sorry, Grandpa. They shouldn't have done that. Do you think that they're going to be suspended?"

"They probably will. They are good players, but they don't make good decisions a lot of the time."

"I imagine that they would be worse if they weren't on your team. But if they disrespect that honor like that, then, don't you think that, maybe, they don't deserve to be on the team?" Isabella looked at him. "I mean, if they think that they could get away with that and not have to deal with the repercussions, then what are they doing with their lives? The game teaches us many lessons, and one of those lessons is to follow the rules, and if you break one, then you have to face a penalty. Maybe this will be the penalty that they have to face outside of the game."

He smiled. "You sure have matured since I last saw you, Bella. When did you get so wise?"

"I think I became more wise because I had to." Isabella explained, and he nodded.

He stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "Well, I have to get up early in the morning, so I'm heading to bed. I suggest you do the same, especially if you're going to come with me so we can go talk to Principal Turner about putting you on the team."

"Really?" Whitey laughed at her giddiness when he nodded again. "Yes! Aw, man! Now, I'm too excited to sleep."

"Well, think about it this way, the sooner you sleep, the faster it will be morning."

"Yeah Grandpa, I know that, but I'm still too excited!" They both laughed and went to their bedrooms.

At Peyton's house, Nathan came over after the whole bus incident, and they were making out on her bed. "Nathan, where were you tonight?"

"What are you talking about? We were both at the game, Peyton, you know that."

"After the game, Nathan?"

"Oh, the guys and I were just talking for a while and then we went home. Well, I didn't go home, I went here."

"Try the truth, Nathan."

He sighed, "Okay, me and a couple of the guys borrowed a school bus."

"Nathan! You stole a school bus?"

He shook his head at her. "No, I told you, we just borrowed it." Peyton rolled her eyes. "Can we just move on from that? Anyway, we got caught by the cops, but they let us go. Well, they let me and Tim go. I don't know what they did to the rest of the guys."

"So, you just left them there?"

"Peyton, what's the big deal? The most trouble they're going to get into is probably Whitey chewing their asses out and getting suspended for a few days."

"So you weren't with that girl you were flirting with after the game, or any other girl, for that matter?"

He exhales loudly. "No, Peyton. Can we not talk about anyone else? I just want to be with you. That's why I came here." She nods. They start making out again, which eventually turns into, well, you know. Okay, moving on.

The next morning, Saturday, Peyton woke up in her bed alone and sighed, because Nathan was already gone. Nathan didn't leave a note, because, by now, Peyton already knew where she was. He went for a jog and when he got home, his dad told him they had to go to the school. They left after Nathan took a quick shower.

At the school, all of the players and their parents were waiting in the library for Whitey, Principal Turner, and Police Chief Wayman. But the three were busy discussing the punishment of the boys involved in last night's illegal activities. They all agreed that the boys had to be punished, but were still discussing what the punishment should be. Principal Turner said, "Well, I do not think it would be smart to suspend them from school. Some of these players skip class as it is. We can't encourage them to not go to school."

"I agree." Chief Wayman said. "Whitey, these boys are your players, so you can punish them however you may like on the court, so I have an idea for what you could do."

"Well, what is it?" Whitey asked.

"From what your granddaughter said, you learn lessons from the game, and, since you say that she plays herself, she would know."

"Yes."

"Last night, she told you that being on a team is a honor, especially playing for you, and that you learn lessons from the game. She also said to you that one of the lessons is to follow the rules and that if you break those rules, you get a penalty or a foul, if I heard what you said earlier correctly."

"Yes, you heard right. Go on." Whitey told him.

"It seems that these boys have not learned that lesson, and even playing for the Ravens, they have not learned. So, why let them continue with that? I say that we ban them from extracurricular activities, especially basketball. With all of the laws they broke last night, they don't deserve to play as a Raven anyway. Our high school and our town should not have students like that representing us."

Principal Turner spoke first. "I think that is a great idea. What do you say, Coach?"

"I agree with the both of you as well. The parents will not be happy, but they will only learn from being punished; learning from their mistakes."

"Now that that's settled, let's go in there and tell them the news." Principal Turner told them, and they filed out of the library's backroom.

While they were talking, Isabella was talking to Jake in the other room. "So, you weren't involved in the incident last night, right?"

"Of course not! I left early, remember?" Jake asked her.

"I know, just making sure. It's just that…" She leaned in to whisper the rest of her sentence. "my grandpa was really upset last night. He's really proud of his team and a lot of his players let him down last night."

"Tell him I'm sorry, okay?"

"I will. You know, you're really nice, Jake."

"Thanks, you know what, so are you." She smiled at him. "Now, can you tell me what's going on with you and Nathan Scott?"

"Nothing! Just what do you mean by that?"

"Please, Isabella, you were flirting with each other last night. You do know that he has a girlfriend, right?"

"Shh! Keep it down, I don't want anyone else to hear my real name! I was not flirting with him and, yes, I do know that he has a girlfriend! What do you think I am, stupid?" They were whispering.

"No, you're definitely not stupid. Wait, what are you talking about, your real name?"

"Well… you see, when you left… I sort of lied to Nathan and told him that my name was Jenny."

He laughed, not just because she lied to Nathan about her name, but for other reasons. "Wow… He's going to freak when he finds out. I hope you know that."

She smirked. "I know that. I just hope that I'm there to see his face when he finds out. That's not all I told him though."

"What else did you tell him?"

"…That my number is 867-5309."

Jake laughed. "I can't believe you!"

She shrugged. "What? It's not my fault that he doesn't know his Tommy Tutone."

He shook his head at her, and she just kept smiling. Nathan was watching them again and jealousy came over him. He thought to himself, "Why am I so jealous? It's not like she's my girlfriend. I'm with Peyton. Besides, Jaglieski hasn't had a girlfriend since that one scary girl with the too much eyeliner, so I should take pity on him and let him have her. Man, what are they talking about? Do they have to be so close and whisper in each other's ear like that? Ah, Nathan, focus! You have a hot girlfriend named Peyton and you could have any girl you want in the school.

_Except for her…_

What the fuck? Who are you?

_I'm you._

Damn, I'm talking to myself?

_You already were, numbskull._

Hey, don't call me a numbskull! If I'm a numbskull, then so are you!

_Sadly, that's true_

Screw you, leave me alone.

_I would if I could, but I can't because I'm you. How many times do I have to say that? Jeesh…_

Okay, this is freaky and really pissing me off…"

Then Principal Turner, Chief Wayman, and Whitey walked into the library. Nathan snapped out of it and Jake went back over to where the other players were standing. Jake looked over at Isabella, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed, and she mouthed "Call me later." He nodded, and Nathan cleared his throat from behind Jake to get his attention. Jake looked at Nathan and Nathan said, "What, man?" Jake turned back around and chuckled, shaking his head. Isabella saw this and laughed.

They all put their attention back on Principal Turner, who looked at them and said, "Some of you parents see this latest incident as tomfoolery, a little prank. Personally, I see a little breaking and entering. Chief Wayman sees possession and consumption by minors and a smidgen of grand theft auto. That said, I think it's time we send a message. The following players were not involved and will not be reprimanded -- Jake Jaglieski, Ruben Gutierrez, Tim Smith, and Nathan Scott. As for the rest of you, all players involved are suspended from extracurricular activities, specifically basketball, for the rest of the season."

There was some mumbles going around the room, clearly angry with the punishment. Whitey left to get some air, while Principal Turner talked to some angry parents. Dan followed him, and asked him, "So, you're just going to walk away?"

Whitey turned around. "Well, well, Dan Scott."

"Half the team suspended, Nathan triple-teamed the rest of the season, and you say nothing." He retorted.

He simply stated. "The inmates will not run the asylum."

"You're despicable, you know that? Letting the dreams of this team just vanish. You're full of crap." Dan said with rage in his voice.

Whitey replied, walking away. "It comes with old age, Danny. Constipation."

A/N: My favorite line! Just gotta love Whitey...That's why he's Isabella's grandpa! He's totally awesome, that's why! ...Sometimes, even I can;t help but be hyper and talk like that. I blame my friends...Sorry.


End file.
